As a new institute, the National Institute of Minority Health Disparities (NIMHD) is in the process of establishing office and research space on the NIH campus. Building planning and activation activities covered by this report in fiscal year 2012 included the activation of space in Building 3, 6th floor, on the NIH campus and the acquisition of furniture. Additional work will take place in fiscal year 2013. Additional work involving the renovation and activation of space in building 10 is being managed under a different budget line item.